


Amazing Grace

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Team Squish, Trekstock Prompt 2: Music in the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle is over and Spock has been laid to rest Uhura seeks comfort for the loss of her friend with the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was: music in the soul can be heard by the universe. When I read that I thought back to Spock’s funeral in Wrath of Khan and how Scotty playing ‘Amazing Grace’ on the bagpipes transitions into this great booming score as Spock’s tube is shot out into space. It was as if the universe was mourning the loss of Spock just like the crew was and from that weird thought this story came to be.

Amazing Grace

Nyota Uhura made her way slowly down the corridors of the Enterprise. Maintenance crews were still working on repairing the damage and so many areas still stank of smoke and burned wires. She passed by the cadets whose eyes had lost that youthful spark of adventure. She glared at the floor, hating Khan for what he had done to them, all of them. No one should have to grow up so soon, not like this.

Finally she came to the proper door at the end of the hall, closest to the turbolift to engineering that still wasn’t working. She didn’t need to announce her presence; he never locked his door to her.

It slid open and she went inside and found him sitting in a chair by the small window, his bagpipes still in his lap. 

He barely looked up as she sat down in the other chair and put her hand on his knee.

“It was a beautiful tribute, Scotty.”

“Thank you, Lassie. I’m glad you think so.”

“Don’t you?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know I just…how do you sum the life of a friend in one song? How does it change any of this? How does that really provide any comfort for anyone?”

She moved her hand from his leg to his cheek. 

“He always enjoyed music so I think what you played was wonderful. And I found it very comforting. You know there was a final message from him that he left me I…” Uhura stopped, blinking hard and Scotty nodded and glanced over to the tape he had been given; he hadn’t worked up the nerve to listen to it yet. Somehow listening to Spock’s last words for him would make it feel like a true end somehow. Even though he had been in the engine room when Spock had died, even though they had had the funeral, with all the things they had seen in their years aboard the Enterprise Scotty still had this nagging sense of hope that someone somewhere was going to pull out one last miracle and fix this. 

Uhura bowed her head as the tears escaped and Scotty put an arm around her. He pulled her close and let her rest her head against his shoulder. “He gave me his Vulcan lute as a final gift. I never told you that he taught me to play it, did I? It was something that we shared as friends and now I…it’s so terribly selfish of me, Scotty, after all you’ve lost, but I just need music-” 

Scotty cut her off with a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Anything for you, Nyota, you know that.” 

Uhura nodded so grateful that Scotty was always so understanding, so wonderful. “Play it again, please.”

Scotty nodded, bringing the instrument to his lips and blowing softly as his hands positioned themselves properly. Uhura let her body slowly relax as the song played; and the music drifted beyond Scotty’s quarters and the crew mourned their loss.

The End


End file.
